


Eight, Poor Fallen Ones

by ArtyMyella



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bullying, Canonical Character Death, Chara (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Frisk (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Gen, Good Chara (Undertale), Mentioned Asriel Dreemurr, Narrator Chara (Undertale), No Dialogue, Orphanage, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyMyella/pseuds/ArtyMyella
Summary: Ever since monster-kind was sealed in Mt. Ebott, no one dared to step in the dreaded mountain.Except for eight, poor children. All of them, coming to the mountain for different, but equally miserable reasons.Now, you shall know and live through the tales of the eight, poor fallen ones.
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr, Chara & Orange Soul Human (Undertale)
Kudos: 10





	1. CHARA LEONIDE DREEMURR

Your name is Chara. Chara Leonide Dreemurr. But the Leonide part of your name is the one that you'd definitely choose to forget and never, ever remember. Why? Simple. Because it reminds you that, before accidentally finding your way to a world that actually accepted you with open arms, you still came from the "surface". You were still the species that you most loathed- no, _hated_.

It reminds you that you were still born, as a human.

You don't truly remember if you ever had parents. Maybe, just sometimes, you recollected a scene from the most unconscious memories. They were so far deep into your mind, that sometimes you doubted if you ever really lived through them, or if you just dreamed them. The scene was two adults, one woman, and one man, taking you by the hand through the town's busy streets to the place that'd become your worst nightmare, and leave you there to rot. The orphanage.

You already never understood why people cared about some things, yet neglected others. Why they allowed, blessed some things, and prohibited and loathed other things. Humanity was already an unfair, confusing maze to your young mind. But then, living at the orphanage showed you that humanity was cruel, spiteful, and selfish. It gave you reasons to hate it to your last bones.

First, the adults couldn't be trusted. The ones that ran the orphanage were either foolish of your situation, way too condescending, or intentionally ill-tempered towards you for reasons you could never grasp. Second, the children and teenagers were your worst enemies. If they weren't playing ill pranks at you, taking away your food without looking, or pressing your buttons to laugh at your rage, they were at least gossiping about you hating "every person out there" or laughing at your features. Your thin, long body structure, your natural cheek blushes, and your unnatural, strange red eyes were the main attractions, but sometimes your clothes would be part of the teasing as well. Even the only kid you ever trusted in your life, Derek, didn't actually live in the orphanage and was at best a friendly acquaintance. He'd show very few times, and you'd be lucky if he could talk to you for more than two hours; either because of his "brother", or because of the orphanage's staff.

Every day. For at least seven or eight years.

_The same. Thing. Over, and OVER._

* * *

It wouldn't take too long until the orphanage's cruelty became, at the same time, naturally occurring and soul-crushing. And how, consequentially, you would feel tired, exhausted over simply... living. It was like a chore you were _tired_ of enduring every day. Then, the day came. The day that, out of the ones you remember from being alive, you remember with a strange mix of fondness and anger.

That one day, the other children were strangely more calm and friendly-looking than usual. It was especially strange to you because it was your 12th birthday, and for them, not even your birthday was a sacred day. It was just another step stone and enhancer for the verbal torture you received. You couldn't help but give them squinted, untrustful eye looks. After all, they were the blame for your belief that humanity as a whole was putrid to the core. It would turn out later that they were preparing one of the only few positive things that you ever saw in the orphanage: a cake, with the flavor of your favorite thing on the whole planet, chocolate. Even the staff was there to celebrate your day of birth. Your realization was one of the few moments you ever truly smiled.

Of course, that genuine grin of joy wouldn't last forever.

Despite the genuine, defensive anger of the orphanage's staff once the act was done, the kid's faces indicated nothing but mean pride and self-satisfied joy as they observed your eyes widening, the joyful smile being replaced with a despaired frown, and the firm stance of your legs being replaced by shaky knees almost bringing you down, as the cake was splattered on the floor. When a hand came, your vision blurred as you ran away from the room where it happened. It became horrible to stay in.

You stood inside your age's bedroom for the rest of the day, despite staff coming in to try and bring you out. The tears kept running until something inside you snapped.

No. You wouldn't handle this anymore.

You'd put an end to it, now.

You waited until nighttime came, and everyone in the orphanage was asleep. You'd wear the clothes you were most attached to: a green shirt with a single yellow stripe running across its center, brown pants, and black shoes. You'd let your whole hair down, and you sneak out of the window and run. To where? To a certain place where no one would ever find you.

You heard about it, few but notable times. Mt. Ebott, the cursed mountain that no one ever came out of because apparently, monsters dwelled inside it. You didn't mind the rumors at all, though. If you died being mauled to death by terrible breasts or died by the way you were planning to, it would result in the same achievement. Escaping from this mortal world that has been nothing but cruel to you. Once you were inside the mountain, your shaky, chest-pounding breath shook you to the core. That was it, there was no return now.

You would calmly let yourself run towards the vines tangled around the big hole, so dark deep down that it looked jet black, and trip on them, to be engulfed by Mt. Ebott's hole.

And you would wait for the quick, swift, and lasting embrace of death.

* * *

_...But it never came._

At first, you thought you succeeded; that you were in Limbo, or Heaven, or Hell, or wherever people go when they die.

But then, after long hours of waiting, you felt a small shard of sunlight from above, showing that you were in between four, strange pillar structures. And that you were still alive, even after such a supposedly long fall.

You'd try to get yourself back up, to curse every high entity you ever knew for not fulfilling your wish and taking you out of this mortal coil. But it came quickly and swiftly, the sensation of limbs and bones hurting and screaming silently in agony. And you would soon follow suit while falling to your knees.

And even though you came to this hole never planning to do it, you tried to call for help.

And it did come.

You would soon, in the future, known him by his name, Asriel Dreemurr. He seemed to be like a young child, but with goat aspects, a white fur, gentle scarlet eyes, a green shirt not unlike yours, only with three stripes instead of a single one, black pants, and walking barefoot. He'd come out of the darkness, look at you and offer you a hand and an arm to help you walk around. You two exchanged names; only you didn't tell your full name. You left the Leonide behind, to just be _Chara_.

A strangely appropriate metaphor of the first months in your life where you understood love.

Asriel slowly grew closer and closer to you. You two evolved from friends to best friends, to a relationship almost indistinguishable from siblings. He even gave you a token, a heart locket half-red, and half-white, as a symbol of his friendship with you. His parents, the Queen and King from the Underground, took you in and treated you with equal love as their biological son, despite it being common fact down onto that world that it was humanity that put them down there, to rot and be forgotten. You were treated as the hope that, once again, humans and monsters could co-exist in peace, just like how it was so, so long ago.

You were loved. You were supposed to be fully happy with it... Yet you weren't.

Of course, you were glad to finally find people that treated you decently. But yet, something in you made you feel not truly in sync with them. You lied about your personality and reasons to fall in to not worry them: you feigned to be a sassy, witty, and hopeful girl that went down into the Underground by complete and utter accident. You only confessed to Asriel the truth on the aftermath of the day you two accidentally poisoned Dad with a pie mistakenly made with buttercups. You explained you came simply wanting to die and vanish from the horrid life you had up above. You explained how difficult it was to empathize with someone else or to even feel sorry for yourself, and you explained how much you hated more and more humans.

Although he kept your true self a secret, he never knew that you hated humanity because of not only what your orphanage did to you, but because of what humanity as a whole did to monsters. A kind that deserved the Surface much more than then.

And that was the snowball of an entire plan that would eventually steer onto your then-old suicide wish.

You ate an entire basket of buttercups in your Dad's garden, and it wasn't soon until the illness, and the pain that came with it, would sweep over your body. Even though your eyes teared up because of your whole body's pain, you faced it all with a smile. After all, it was for a good cause.

You told everyone you wanted to see the golden flowers of your old town. No one could fulfill that wish... And it was intentional. Because it was a cover-up.

You would fuse with your best friend's SOUL, become an unstoppable force, and gather enough souls to shatter the barrier and free them.

* * *

It felt strange coming back to a place that gave you nothing but straight neglect and pain. But here you were. You, Asriel, and your dead body being put to rest in a patch of golden flowers that served as the neighbor of your orphanage.

Except that a high-pitched scream, followed by dozens of them, interrupted step one of your plan. The kids that put you through torture.

It was like rational thought disappeared in a finger snap. A strange smile ran across you as multiple thoughts and ideals clashed. You wanted to pay them back for what they did to you... And besides, it wouldn't be hard to get their souls, right?

At least, Asriel was there to serve as your conscience and restriction. Unfortunately, it was right when bullets began to pierce your two's bodies and make you two slowly fade into dust. Reluctantly grabbing your dead body, you two would scurry back to your true home.

Only a single thought ran across your mind as you two left this mortal coil for sure.

_I guess I really am an idiot._

And yet, you didn't fully fade from this world. Physically, yes, but as you'd soon find out...

You'd periodically, every time that a human fell down into the Underground, "wake up". As a spirit.

The first time it happened, was with a girl with a cyan blue aura of Patience around her. And once you woke up, you found yourself in the same place you fell in, except it was now covered in golden flowers that probably softened the girl's fall. Why she came here? Was she as miserable as you, seeking a way out? Apparently... Not, due to her behavior.

You were obligated to follow all of them, and see how much changed in the Underground ever since you left your mortal existence. Even Derek came in, and you could only blame yourself for making him come here.

Worse, you couldn't talk to any of them. Not even in their minds. You were simply a helpless observer, watching as their lives came to an end in the Underground.

Your heart and mind went dark, as you blamed yourself for ruining the Monsters' hopes and dreams. Blamed yourself for foolishly believing there was a salvation for you. And above all, blamed yourself for bringing death to your beloved best friend and adoptive brother.

Every human that died and had their soul harvested for Dad, was another shard of hope being taken out of your heart.

That is until _finally_ , a human with a soul that matched yours came. One that could see you, and especially, talk, to you. At least, you could guide someone with the knowledge you had. Hopefully.


	2. ANABELLE SEPTEMBER DELORIS

Your name is Anabelle September Deloris. Or simply Belle, as you and your caretakers usually prefer.

You had a pretty mundane life with a curious upbringing with curious consequences. Your family came from the United Kingdom but moved out to a simple town far from their birth country. Neither your mother and father are around anymore; you never really knew why, though, but you tried your best to believe that they could be still around. In spirit, of course. You prayed for their aid every night, along with the angels.

The ones that took it upon themselves to take care of you were your aunt and uncle. They, for you, were a bit too stern and fun-forbidding for your taste. It was like you were a crystal statue that costed everything the universe had to offer and they couldn't let you break. Playing outside was almost impossible.

Until you found a trick that involved what the ones you knew judged as your best quality; your immense Patience.

You began to slyly dance around your aunt and uncle's parenting techniques and slowly opened unorthodox pathways to make them allow you to play outside, even if for a very limited period of time. It'd cost a lot of patience for a kid, but you had plenty to spare for the average. And as soon as permission was given, you were outside with two of your favorite things; your toy knife, and a ribbon that faded over time, but still felt like it perfectly fit on your neck.

That was the way you led life, until one day.

* * *

You were casually playing with the neighborhood's kids, as usual for the lazy day routine. You were pretending to be medieval knights in a war against each other, and you proudly pretended your toy knife was actually a sword slashing through the enemy's armory and bringing them down.

Then, in a chain of thought related to medieval times, they began to talk about that weird place again. You already heard about it a few times, but never understood it. _Mt. Ebott_ , the place where apparently a strange group of creatures was sealed away into, and that would gladly tear down any human that stepped onto their territory.

You questioned them where it was. The hunger for knowledge to learn more about it was one of the few things that could scratch your Patience away.

They explained it was actually only a few hours close to town, but full of warning signs against it.

Now, your curiosity was at its peak.

Unfortunately, it was right on time when your aunt picked you up to come back home. But the wish to see it in front of your eyes took you in a sweep.

The very next day, a Sunday, you'd once again dance around your overprotective caretaker's methods, but instead of telling the truth of where you were going, like every time you wanted to go outside and play, you straight-up lied, claiming you'd just go see your friends.

Of course, regret washed you up, because, even if they were strict, they were still the auntie and uncle that took care of you your whole life. But you tried to rationalize. _Maybe it's gonna be like those magic fairytale places, and you can escape after living an adventure through it?_

With this innocent hope and a sense of wonder, you'd soon find yourself climbing the path in the mountain, and entering inside it.

And when you least expected, you found yourself tripping in a particularly large vine among the vines wrapped around the big hole, and you felt engulfed by it as you fell inside.

* * *

You groaned in confusion and felt something covering your face. Once you got up, you realized; you were kneeling in a bed of golden flowers. Thankfully, your toy knife was near you and your faded ribbon was still on your neck. The bed of flowers and the shard of sunlight hitting your back made your worries cease even more, as you came to believe this _really_ would be like a fairytale.

Your wonder was how you were gonna escape.

As you passed through a doorway with a strange symbol, you walked through a big, dark area before reaching some mystic-looking, purplish Ruins.

As soon as you'd find yourself in, you'd also meet a curious lady. She called herself Toriel and was like a sweet grandma, only bigger than any adult you ever met before, and also with white fur and a goat head. Once she quickly began to guide you through the "catacombs", you wondered if she was a taste of what your mother could have been.

Eventually, she told you to wait. Anyone else would've groaned, but you'd be quick to grin and nod positively.

She took a while to come back, and in the meantime, other monsters appeared and wanted to show you their "patterns." Curiosity once again took you by their strong arm and you found yourself nodding positively to their suggestion.

...But it wasn't the best decision to take.

* * *

You didn't get why their "patterns" hurt you; and apparently, they didn't get why, either. Even if you took their hits patiently, confusion and worry still swept over your eyes.

Eventually, they stopped and tried to apologize. You quickly accepted their apologies before seeking Toriel on your own.

There was a little problem, though-

Your arms, legs, belly, and even cheeks were bleeding. But you'd Patiently wait until you met up with Toriel to take care of it. Even if it meant getting through some quick puzzles and worried monster faces beforehand.

By the time you could feel you were close to your destination (or at least judged you were), your entire body felt numb. Judging that you were simply tired and in need of a nap, you allowed yourself to fall, faceplant on the ground.

Your whole world became plain darkness.

At least, until you found yourself, now a simple cyan heart, caged in a transparent tube. You would patiently wait for someone, anyone to free you from there. Even if you'd soon find more and more hearts being added in tubes close to you.


	3. DEREK JEWEL JACKSON

Your name is Derek Jewel Jackson. Or as they know you, the most fanatic one for fists.

Your biggest fascinations were mostly the typic boy-stuff. One could partially blame this on your upbringing since your parents vanished to God-knows-where and your older brother had to take care of you. Your favorite, however, was punch-related things. So much that, back when you were young, you insisted to your brother until he finally got you an orange bandanna with man abs printed on the center, and gloves that'd supposedly help you punch you better.

Every kid in the town that knew you, knew your punch obsession. And also how you were quick to rush into anything, no matter if it sounded way too risky. Some called it foolishness. Others were more straightforward and called you dumb. But some, your brother included, said that you had a lot of Bravery.

You weren't the kind of kid to make lots of friends, even if your goal with your punches was to drive the bullies that you could see away. The one you could consider your "best" friend, though, was Chara, a girl that lived in a pretty not-so-well-mannered orphanage. Unlike the rowdy kids that lived there, though, she was soft and polite, if not distant. The topics you two talked about with each other were short-lived (usually no longer than two hours) because of a number of factors, but you still hoped she could get out of that place.

Well, she did, but in a different way. Because one day, for your sadness and (mostly) ire, you found out she was murdered, and the culprit ran away with her dead body.

And you wanted to figure out who this bastard was to try and bring to them a piece of your own head.

* * *

It took a long while but in the end... The tips led to something that sounded stupid, child-fantasy-like.

After a few questions to your brother that weren't successful, you decided to try and talk to the orphanage's kids. Even if you had to throw hands with some of them, you figured out the possible culprit.

They told, in a tone that sounded like they saw their worst nightmare come to life in front of their eyes, that they spotted through the orphanage's windows a humanoid with black-and-white eyes, clad in a robe and with a goat head with long horns, putting the body of Chara in the nearby bed of golden flowers. They screamed as they saw the figure smiling devilishly at them and the police were immediately summoned to gun down the beast, who left to the local mountain with the body of Chara while partially turning into a cloud of powdery, white dust. Checking out the public library made you learn that there was the tale of a kind, supposedly named Monsters, that was sealed in a mountain back in medieval times and that, among many different characteristics from humans, when they die, they turn into dust.

That sounded too weird to be true. It sounded like the plot of a movie; a Monster coming out of their home, killing a child, and then escaping with their body? But yet, it was still the most likely story if these things were real.

A few days later after those bizarre discoveries, your house became a target for bandits. Your brother snuck you out, despite your pleas for you to help him, and told you to run away, and not come back until it was absolutely safe.

Sucking out what could possibly be the most coward act you ever took, you sprinted like a headless chicken to the distance.

When you spotted the mountain, Mt. Ebbot, you remembered. If monsters were real, then you'd give them a piece of your mind for taking away a dear acquaintance. A piece shaped after your fists.

You'd climb it and fall down on it, by making a daring hop downwards the hole.

* * *

You felt like your nose bent a little while you feel, but at least the bed of flowers saved your life. A flower that didn't save your life, though, was the one you'd meet after crossing a strange doorway.

His name was Flowey the Flower; or at least, he introduced himself to you like that. But, you put on your brave face, which could sometimes be scary, and told him you didn't have any time for guidances or whatever that "sissy" flower wanted. You were here for business. He judged you as rude and was quick to leave you alone, with a pissed-off face.

Followed by him, a strange lady with a goat head clad in a robe named Toriel tried to guide you in the Ruins despite your insistence on the opposite. She took you all the way to her "home", but while she did look like the figure the nasty orphanage kids described, you felt like you had to search further. You found your way to the Ruins' exit, entering a snow land called... Snowdin.

The folks were different than the ones in the Ruins, not to mention that you felt like something... Or rather, _someone_ was keeping an eye on you. You probably caught the minimal glance of a yellow petal sinking to the ground.

You never had time to truly think if it was real or just an illusion, though, because losing your track, plus the freezing bullets of the Monsters you were practically screaming against, and accidentally slipping down into the water would bring...

A vision of ice and death.

And soon, it would be replaced with you, now an orange soul, stuck in a transparent tube. You banged with your might against it, but it was futile. You found out there was already a cyan-colored heart, whispering something inaudible in a childlike feminine voice. So, whoever captured you, probably captured another person! You had to hold out until someone came and put a stop to this.


	4. BEATRICE ROIS RILEY

Your name is Beatrice Rois Riley, or just good ol' Betty for convenience.

Ever since a very young age, your dream was to dance ballet for masses and masses of people. Even if it'd take a while for you to reach the appropriate age to enter the ballet school of the local sleepy town you lived in, it felt like you already belonged in it, with your transparent pink tutu and faded pink shoes appropriate for the dance style you sought to dominate.

Yet, you were also known as one that had Integrity in spades. No matter what, no matter if a choice could give you everything as long as you hid it from society, you always chose the option that aligned more with your ideals. As in, you chose what was always right, even if nobody knew what you did. And you were humble enough to handle it like a normal trait instead of a notable characteristic that made you special; even if it was a trait that made you the parents' young darling.

And you suspected not everyone would be okay with your main life choice.

Your older sister, Emily, was a special case of this suspicion of yours.

She began to treat you poorly as soon as you turned into the parents' darling. Not to mention, to your disappointment, she chose to oppose every positive trait you had simply to spite you.

If you chose to have Integrity in your choices, she'd follow no moral code at all in her life, by choosing whatever suited her desires the most. If you chose to be honest with others, she'd lie to the top. And you never knew what hurt you the most; her opposing the traits you fought hard to keep and protect, or you being never able to reason with her against it because she'd retaliate with hair-pulling and name-calling.

And yet, you chose to believe that she could change. That one day she'd realize what she was doing to you was wrong.

Until the day she doomed you.

* * *

It was the usual shiny morning, and you were just cleaning off your beloved and used ballet shoes when she called you. Emily told your parents she'd just take you somewhere else, and you, in your ballet dancer costume (a blue, sleeveless and legless outfit with a blue heart in the chest) with your tutu, could only watch in bafflement and confusion all of this going on.

As you demanded an explanation for your misunderstood older sister, she explained she actually lied to your parents. What a surprise.

The genuine surprise, however, was where she was taking you.

She explained along the way that the mountain full of warnings that you two were heading on is Mt. Ebbot, a place shrouded in a mist of folktales and mysteries. She explained how she was curious to explore it but didn't wanna leave you behind and wanted to take you along for the adventure as well. And you innocently bought all of it, because she sounded so convincing.

Once you two found yourselves face-to-face to a deep, almost jet-black hole full of vines on its borders, you'd quickly find out _why_ she brought you here with a quick motion.

She took a chance that you were distracted and pushed you towards the hole. You almost got your balance, but a vine made you trip and fall down, down below.

And yet something was imprinted on your brain shortly before you fell unconscious.

Emily's cheeky, devilish grin as she watched you fall.

* * *

You groaned as you got up, and you realized that your fatal fall was cushioned by a pretty big bed of golden flowers. Even if tranquilized with the realization that you just escaped death's merciless jaw, your heart ached as you realized your sister just brought you to this "Mt. Ebott" to have an excuse to get rid of you.

After crying and crying for what felt like hours, but was probably no longer than a few minutes, you tried to wipe away your tears the best way you could.

You figured; the best you could try to do was escape this mountain she trapped you in. And once you got back home, have an immense confession to your parents about how _cruel_ your sister truly was.

* * *

Weirdly, there were living beings down into this mountain's cave. And the first one you met was probably the one you expected the least; a little golden flower, just like the ones you saw in the Surface, but with a face and always wearing a toothy grin, that called himself Flowey the Flower.

He wanted to "guide" you around and show how the place worked. Although it sounded lovely, you were hesitant to trust him. Your own sister only wanted you gone from her life, and you didn't know if that flower could be leading you onto a trap. You ultimately chose to distract him from what could be his original intentions by spinning and jumping around him until you spotted an exit. It did seem like it was a successful escape route since he stopped following you by then. Or at least you thought he did stop.

The rest of the place, the Ruins, was a bit easier to handle for your head. There was a nice goat-like lady called Toriel that treated you like her daughter, monsters that looked like jelly, vegetals, and frogs, and all of them looked and acted kind. But you couldn't stay; you had a home to go back to.

After getting Toriel's permission to cross the Ruins' exit gate, you crossed Snowdin. As fast as you could, so you could find a place to stay in. And, even though you were a stranger to practically everyone, they treated you with such kindness.

For some strange reason, though, once you crossed a passageway from Snowdin to a watery area everyone called "Waterfall," you saw a bullet, shaped like a little pellet/seed, narrowly missing your shoulder. Not a single monster you met had a power like that. But yet, you were too afraid to turn back and realize who was attacking you, so you ran away. You ran and tried to cross some water, only for a massive amount of bullet pellets to push you into the water.

You fought as hard as you could against the waterfall, but you succumbed soon enough, and water flooded your dying lungs.

Yet, you didn't fully die out. You became a marine blue heart, trapped in a transparent tube. And you weren't fully alone; your neighbors were two other hearts. One was cyan, and a British-accented voice of a girl that sounded at least two years younger than you echoed through the tube. The other was orange, and a rough-sounding boy voice echoed in valiant effort to free "himself" out of it.

You wanted to feel sorry; not only for yourself, but for the other two hearts as well. Would anyone ever come to free you three?


	5. JUNY SHARALYN KIMBRA

Your name is Juny Sharalyn Kimbra.

You used to rationalize that your life wasn't that interesting. You were a girl whose parents divorced apparently when you were very, very young, and your father, a scientist that worked in your house's basement, was the one that kept you.

Besides this somewhat normal side of your life, you were a soul fascinated by knowledge. Especially for mythology and fables. Even if it'd take you years to finish a whole library worth of books, and few other kids would understand what you were talking about, you'd flip and read pages like always. You were used to observing through your cloudy, purple glasses, your father always commenting how much you had Perseverance in everything you did.

Soon, you'd reach the fables about Mt. Ebott. The mountain that was close to your hometown, and where supposedly a mysterious kind that dominated sorcery and was made of magic was sealed inside by seven mages. The fact there was some possible information about them actually existing, even though the books dismissed them as fairytales meant to scare children away, only made you wish to know them more and more.

In fact, maybe you thought it'd be possible to fall onto that mountain and leave somehow to tell about your obtained knowledge to the town.

And eventually, you did go there. But not for the reasons you expected to be.

* * *

It was a gradual, but noticeable fact of your life.

For as long as you could recall, your father was getting gradually stranger and stranger through the years. And so were his secret experiments and the things he brought to them. You were the strangely calm kind of kid, yet it was reasonably making you more unnerved.

Then, he said things about one day showing you his laboratory. That was the last drop; the last thing you needed to hear.

Without trying to making him notice, you sneaked out of home, with a partially torn notebook that housed your current knowledge of Monster-kind, and old, but firm mud-stained boots as footwear. You used a phone to snitch what you knew about your father's laboratory experiments to the local police, and shortly after the call, decided that you should leave somewhere more far from him. After all, if he found out what you did, he'd probably behead you.

You spotted it in the distance. Mt. Ebott. And remember your ever-growing fascination with it. And decided; if there was a chance to take it on, it was right now.

You'd persevere through the harsh climbing of the mountain and enter inside, finding a hole

You admittedly forgot to take into account the vine that would make you trip down into the hole, though.

* * *

Once you woke up, you found out the fall you had was been cushioned by a bed of golden flowers. Your glasses' lenses cracked in the fall, but they were still useable, so it wasn't like much changed. The notebook was the same, and so, you were ready to try and go deeper down this world.

As you crossed a little gate with a mysterious symbol, you met a strange monster. Or at least, what you judged him to be. A little golden flower with a face and a large grin that called himself Flowey. Flowey the Flower. Not the most original of names. He wanted to guide you around and show the Underground's way, but something in his falsetto, cherry tone rubbed you off the wrong way.

So, you decided to try and bore him by showing you already knew about the Underground. It partially worked; while Flowey rolled his eyes over what he judged to be "common fact" in the mountain, he said that you were a "smarty-pants" that caught his interest, and he promised to see you soon.

There were three places down into the Underground that you kept track of and visited.

First, the Ruins, where a kind lady named Toriel guided you through and was more than happy to explain to you what she knew... Except for some things. Then, Snowdin, where one could find a library that partially had some things you knew about Monster-kind, but some new information as well. And finally, Waterfall, where details about the war between humanity and Monster-kind and the wish for monsters to see the Surface again.

You're sure there was much more than the creepily mystic, melancholic water-filled caves, but you didn't live enough to see them.

Because something made you trip in a bridge, and you were violently crushed into needle-sharp, spike-shaped rock formations down below.

The next thing you remembered, you were inside a transparent tube, and you had turned into a violet purple heart, as big as a hand. And you weren't the only one either.

There were three other hearts were cyan, orange, and marine blue. The cyan one had a British, childish, and feminine voice echoing through its containment tube. The orange one, a rough and masculine one. The marine blue one, an Irish and posh but gentle feminine voice. Were these other children that had become trapped hearts as well? Probably, judging by your current situation.

But you wouldn't give up. You knew someone was going to come to change your four's situation.


	6. HANNA MARISTELLA SANTUZZA

Your name is Hanna Maristella Santuzza. A name that could bring gasps of joy whenever it was spoken, even if humbly never admitted it.

With no doubt, there were two things you were mostly known for; your cooking skills, and your unbridled, immeasurable Kindness. You liked to run around with an apron and a frying pan and wearing your heart with delight on your sleeve.

You couldn't handle anyone being sad or angry; your will was to always be gentle and kind as possible, and help anyone in peril, whenever it was physical or emotional. You were called sensible, but it almost always helped you in empathizing with other's pledges. You always thought hurting back was never the solution, as turning the other cheek was much more preferable. And the idea of cooking for others was also one of your favorite things.

For those reasons, you had a much bigger circle of relationships than you'd like to admit.

And that was the tip of your iceberg of problems.

As most of these kids didn't mean well.

* * *

Although you had some, even if very scarce, genuine friends that were brought to you by your Kindness, there were much, _much_ more people that used you as a stepping tool, or as a scapegoat for their troubles. And it'd become gradually clearer with the years.

As you noticed, some kids stopped being nice to you back. Some even gave you gradually colder looks.

And as the kicker, you found out that one that you thought was one of your best friends, backstabbed your trust. And when you tried to tell your parents, they didn't believe you.

You weren't the same since then. Your passion for your favorite things in life was gone, replaced by perpetually sad frowns and teary eyes. You blamed only yourself for letting someone betray you. One day, you even broke down crying in front of the class.

When the said friend came to you again, they said that they were joking about that betrayal, and gave you a challenge. If you went through Mt. Ebott and escaped out of it alive, then they'd be your friend again.

You knew deep down it was a lie. They were probably just going to use you once again despite your pleas against it. But despair and hunger for love spoke louder, and you reluctantly accepted that friend guiding you to said place. You weren't sure what you'd even find there, you'd rather use this place to wallow out until you weren't as sad as you were now.

Until you accidentally tripped into a vine and fell down the big, gaping dark hole.

* * *

Thankfully, your fall was cushioned by a bed of golden flowers, like the ones you sometimes liked to admire in the Surface. And your pan was very near you.

_Well_ , you thought, _no other way out but forward_.

After crossing a small gate with a curious symbol, you met a strange little fellow. He looked like a golden flower, but he had a face with a flashing grin, and used friendly-sounding slangs while introducing himself to you as Flowey the Flower, and promising to be your guide. There was something curious in the way he spoke; you felt like he was lying, just like your friend, yet you wanted to feel some sympathy.

Before accepting his proposal, you'd explain to him what you knew to do best. Namely, how to be kind and how to cook.

A strange sequence of looks befell on his face. First, surprise. Then, the sadness of someone remembering a loved one. Then, a look of calculated thinking. Finally, he said that he'd respect you, but solely because he vaguely reminded you of someone else he once cared for and tried to care again. You'd always see him from time-to-time on your journey from then on; mostly with his friendly look, but a creepier one wasn't all that uncommon to spot him with.

* * *

To your surprise, though, there were more strange beings down there as you explored this cave.

Toriel, in special, treated you like a daughter and wanted to help you in making Ruins your new home. As much as the offer sounded interesting, you had parents to go back to. But you promised, _vowed_ that you'd visit her before doing so. _It was unfortunate you never had a chance to_.

You were fascinated with the rest of the Underground and its inhabitants though. Snowdin as cold in temperature, but warm in heart. Waterfall was mystic, yet beautiful. And Hotland was warm but fantastic.

It was a shame the last one was the last you personally saw of the Underground. But it wasn't because of a monster's fault.

It was yours.

You only heard of passerby monsters telling about it. You only read vaguely about it in the books you came across. You only saw more in the tablets of Waterfall.

But the war of humanity against Monster-kind was a story that filled your heart with sorrow. You felt sorry for them. Even if they had to murder humans to break themselves free from this prison, and some were happy with the possibility of devastating humanity, you couldn't help but feel sympathy for them.

With a sorrowful smile, you'd turn yourself in, to a random monster in the hot lava land. You didn't regret that decision.

Despite the fact you swore you heard a familiar voice yelling that you were an idiot for doing so.

To your surprise, though, you were still conscious. But not in your body anymore. Rather, you were now a mint green heart, and you were inside a transparent tube with no way out. But you still heard the other four tubes filled with hearts near you.

One was cyan, and a gentle little young girl's voice echoed. One was orange, and a rowdy boy's voice echoed. One was marine blue, and a posh but firm girl's voice echoed. The last one besides you was violet purple, and a slightly deep girl's voice echoed. So... They used to be just like you when you were alive, right?

If they were, you had one prayer not only for them but for humans and monsters alike. That soon enough, one day, someone similar to you would come by, and free you, the other hearts, and every monster. Not with brute force, but with compassion.


	7. ELRON CAMILO BUENAVENTURA

Your name is Elron Camilo Buenaventura. But you mostly set for just Elron.

You and what remained of your closest family (your father and your older sister) used to live somewhere else, warm-tempered and even simpler, until your mother died of a disease. You still fondly remembered her, even if only by photos and the personal objects of hers that were saved.

Coping and living life without a mother figure wasn't so easy, with the typic mean kids that tried to pick on you for it. But you tried your best.

Your biggest passion gradually became cowboy stories and movies. You liked to play pretend with a stylish cowboy hat, and a real but empty pistol you had to get without noticed by your father. Your dream was to, one day, do what most of them did in their stories. Punish evil and bring what the ones suffering deserved. As in, you wanted to deliver swift Justice.

A dream that not everyone thought was sane or sea, but still wanted to follow passionately with a grin.

You didn't exactly grin, though, when you heard about some things.

* * *

One day, coming across town, you realized there were many more "missing" posters fixed on the walls than ever. Some names were familiar to you, yet others weren't. Still, you kept all of these names noted. _Anabelle September Deloris, Derek Jewel Jackson, Beatrice Rois Riley, Juny Sharalyn Kimbra,_ and _Hanna Maristella Santuzza._

After a little bit of investigation you made, you found out all of these fellow teenagers and kids went missing by going in the same direction; the direction of the local mountain, Mt. Ebott. There was also a case slightly older than all of those; in that, a 12-years old human girl called Chara Leonide that lived in a local orphanage was discovered dead after a few months of her disappearance, but her corpse was at the hands of her assassin, and they escaped before the body could be recovered. To Mt. Ebott's direction.

This mountain was connecting all these cases of disappearances and even death.

Your older sister told you about a weird tale about monsters living there and that the mountain is cursed, but it didn't sound that much real for you. It did seem more like a dangerous league of people who were using the mountain as a hideout for their members.

And you'd try to stop them, even if it cost your life.

Going to a dangerous mountain without ammunition on your gun probably wasn't the wisest decision, but you were mostly being driven by the heart instead of the mind. Besides, if it was really a group of criminals, maybe you could find pistol ammunition there.

Fortunately, despite the hole inside looking pitch black, it had walls you could use to "safely" slide downwards.

* * *

As soon as you came down, you realized that if you jumped straight down, it'd probably lead to an equally safe result. After all, there was a bed of golden flowers right in the middle of the room you found yourself in, with a sparkle of sunlight barely hitting it.

Then, you'd meet the fellow that'd make you realize your sister was more than right. He was a golden flower with a face and jolly attitude, or at least it first seemed. He called himself Flowey the Flower and offered himself to guide you.

But, you knew his kind of character already. It was obvious by his facade he didn't want anything but you down.

So, you pointed your gun at him and threatened him to get out of there, _right now_. To your surprise, though, the previously empty gun did have some bullets, that glowed yellow like the sun. Sure enough, the cherry facade crumbled as quickly as it came, and a maniacal grin with twisted desires behind it replaced the friendly face. He tried to send some bullets shaped like seeds, or "pellets" as he called them, towards you, but you were quicker and managed to escape.

If the rest of this Underground was just like this cursed flower, then you could kiss goodbye to it with grace.

* * *

Except that it wasn't.

All of the other Monsters were oddly, so compassionate to you. Even if confused or disapproving of your goals.

A big example was a strange but nice lady with a goat head, Toriel, that you met in the Ruins and had to leave behind after a long discussion to let you explore the rest of the Underground. At first, you thought she was the culprit for Chara Leonide's death, but her warm scarlet eyes didn't fit the description. It was strange, though, how she tried to brush off answers about the event. But it wasn't like a killer trying to clean their tracks. It was more like... The parent of a victim, trying to brush aside the trauma. It was so confusing.

Yet, seeing the Monsters interacting so peacefully with each other in Snowdin, and listening about the story of how they ended down there in the tablets of Waterfall, made you feel conflicted, about your loyalties.

You weren't sure anymore if you put your gun down, or if you only lifted it higher.

The side that wanted you to put your gun down eventually won. And it cost you dearly.

Everything in your new world's vision was black until you found yourself in a shocking situation. You were inside a transparent tube, and you had become a yellow heart no bigger than your own hand. But you didn't even have any limbs, you were just a heart.

And you weren't the only one either. The kids that you initially came to Mt. Ebott to learn the reason for the disappearance of were there; they too had become floating, multicolored hearts. After realizing this, you realized something also worrying.

You plus they made six, and yet there was one remaining transparent tube.

Which meant another human, probably another kid, would still become a heart too.

You held onto your hopes that no, this wouldn't happen. If an eighth person ever fell down into this world, you hoped they'd do a better job at giving justice to Monsters. But not in the way you initially planned to.


	8. FRISK HILDRED ALEAH

Your name is Frisk. Frisk Hildred Aleah. A name that is just as curious as the kind of lifestyle you chose and your personality, to the tons of people that you know.

You never had what was known as the traditional set of parents. As in, straightforward _Mom_ and _Dad_. After all, you lived in an orphanage for as long as you could remember. It was reasonable-looking, the staff could be stern but not unfair, and the kids... Well, some were rowdy and mean, while others were sociable and jolly. A part of the other kids taken in by the orphanage hated, disliked, or just not tolerated your guts, while the other part adored you and wanted to be your friend.

And even if you were aware of the part that didn't like you for who you are, you never gave up on being yourself. Whenever it was facing the day with sunny optimism, having the passion to complete even the most boring of tasks, or playing the ukelele.

This made you be described as the "very determined" kind of person. The one that would go and go, not for any desire of good or evil, but because you felt you could. Which automatically meant you _had_ to. Others just said you were a dummy and should watch out where to stick the nose more.

The beginning of the changes in your life would happen sooner than you expected.

* * *

The snowball began to roll down and down once the one responsible for taking care of you and your limited group of "closest-closest friends," Ms. Mirabel, had to leave.

She was a lady in her 30's, with light blonde hair tied in a bun, a turtleneck lime green sweater, a leg-long skirt, and white shoes. She was the closest figure you and your pals could consider a Mom, collectively. But it was repeatedly noted that you were especially attached to her.

Why you wouldn't? She did a lot of things for you. She gave you the hoodie you always strap by the sleeves on your hips, she taught you how to play the ukelele, and she introduced to you and your friends your favorite tale of them all.

The tale of Mt. Ebott, the local mountain of mystery and wonder of your town. One that you can still recite from the textbook.

_"Once upon a time, two races shared the world. The MONSTERS, masters at the art of sorceries, and HUMANS, mighty warriors in physical combat._

_One day, however, tensions rose between the two races, that once peacefully co-existed with each other, and war was blown between them._

_The HUMANS emerged victorious due to their physical advantages. Seven of their most powerful mages backed the MONSTERS inside of Mt. Ebott and sealed them with a magical spell they cast together, preventing them from ever escaping._

_The only way they could truly be free was if seven HUMAN spirits, with the same virtues as the mages that sealed the MONSTERS, were combined into a single being that could shatter the barrier._

_Yet, that never happened as far as anyone can tell. Because, if one climbs the mountain, they can never return."_

It was a tale that you were oddly fascinated with. Not only because of Mt. Ebott existing and being your town's literal neighbor, but because... Sometimes, you could sympathize with Monster-kind's fate. Even if you were just a kid in a somewhat between-medium-and-small size orphanage, a much-reduced scale from a mountain, and you were always optimistic about it, being backed into a corner and being unable to do anything was familiar.

Eventually, the wonder of wanting to go there, despite the myths surrounding the mountain like an eerie fog... The wonder of finding out the Monsters were real... It became a fantasy. And you just had so many childish wishes about it too; maybe find a way to sneak your friends as well, even Ms. Mirabel is she liked those things!

...It was like a shock when she announced she had to move to work on another orphanage, despite the regret she felt for doing so.

For a moment, it was like your spirit and determination... Faded. Even if for a while.

You and your friends mourned her departure together, and the next day you five/six spent was like a living funeral day. And of course, without Ms. Mirabel to keep her watchful eye over you all and the passion to stand up for them, the kids would gang up on you all and tease your suffering as if it was funny.

For a moment you were close to snapping.

But still, you held on. _Until a certain day..._

* * *

After running like crazy chickens from them and ultimately making them give up on you all, you and your group of friends began to discuss how they could even inform the orphanage's staff of what you all were going through. It was going smooth and all, even if a bit heated in the argument presentation...  
  
  


Until the orphanage's staff called specifically you, Frisk, to inform you that someone was interested in adopting you.

It _would_ be bittersweet news, with the "bitter" part being the fact it'd take a while to see your friends ever again.

If it wasn't for you finding out by her verbal patterns how much of a _jerk_ she sounded like. _Losing Mirabel, to fall on the hands of a scary lady?_

In summary, you ran to the bedroom and, despite your friend's attempts at comforting you, you rambled about how much you were tired. You just wanted to get why Mirabel left you behind, at the mercy of "jerk adults" like that lady that proposed adopting you. And it resulted in a pretty valuable pot being broken during your moment of foggy anger.

You and your friends began to panic until one of them suggested something. You ran away and disappeared for a while, they'd try to cover up the situation.

In a moment of panic, you'd be quick to take the deal off, but not before picking your blue backpack and putting most of your valuable things there.

Ukulele that was the only thing leftover from Mirabel? Check. Some spare bandages, besides the one already on your cheek? Check. Some things to remind you of your friends?... Well, the memories were enough, they said.

As they helped you jump through a window, you regretfully looked at it. You promised that, as soon as you could, you'd come back to them.

Now, where to go? Where to run?

...

_Mt. Ebott?_

It was almost nostalgic remembering the fantasies you had of what you could find in the mountain. What would be there, how you would get out. Well, if there was a chance to hear the call the mountain gave you, and act on it, it was _now_. It'd probably take a long while for any other chances to go there to appear. Even if the regret of leaving your "home" behind existed.

Along the way, you found a stick. You weren't sure if you needed to fight; in fact, a good part of your mind was inclined on the idea of not fighting any of them at all, no matter if the tales were true and if they really were bullies. But it could have its other uses.

_It was time to find out if Monsters were real._

**THE END**


End file.
